Berkeley Tunnel
by Olivecat
Summary: What if Jason had not keep going to oakland but insted stopped at berkeley tunnel. Warning SoP spoilers. First Fanflic.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to a reviewer I realized I messed up so here is the hopefully fix version.

On with Chapter One again!  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Piper pov  
"And over there is the Berkeley hills beyond that San Francisco."  
I look out towards the golden hills that form a bowl full of silvery mist. "Jason you remember something?"  
"No. Maybe. I don't know." Jason gives me a pained look. "I just know it's important."  
He looks so lost and confused. We are all weak from the battle and now we are going on to find the wolf house and save Hera.  
"That's a bad place Jason. That's Titan land." Coach Hedge butts in.  
why does everyone suggest that Jason is an enemy? We pass over a highway that goes under a hill and Jason perks up.  
"What's that?  
I relay the question to the pilot. And a not very interesting answer comes back. It is the Caldecott tunnel.  
"Can we land for a minute?" Jason asks  
"Um Jason we are on a kinda tight schedule." Leo says.  
"I know but something about..." Jason trails off.  
I ask the pilot to land and I tell dad to sleep. Then Jason opens the door and jumps out. I follow. Leo comes out behind me with Coach Hedge bringing up the rear. And we head for the tunnel.

Hazel pov  
Hazel hated guard duty.  
"Hay probie found a horse for that sword of yours?"  
"Shut up Ben."  
"Aw have I hurt the little death girl's feelings?"  
"If you don't shut up I will stick this spear in you."  
Ben laughed as a helicopter flew over the tunnel but instead of continuing on it seemed like it was landing but that couldn't be right. Hazel looked around and tried to see what happen to the helicopter.  
"No one going to help you. You only got one friend and he's been gone for months. Probably dead if you ask me."  
This was the last straw "Shut up Ben. Don't you dare say a word against Jason! He was our praetor and toppled the black throne of Kronos and you laugh about ..." Hazel cut off as seven six armed men covered in mud suddenly rose from the ground. Wait they weren't covered in mud they were made of it.  
"What are those things?" Ben squeaked. Hazel had no idea.  
Suddenly the men charged and Hazel raised her spear

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Jason pov  
I had a pounding headache and my memories were coming back but they were really fuzzy. As we stepped into the tunnel and saw two kids standing guard over a _maintenance__ tunnel?_ Suddenly seven earths born suddenly rose between them and us.  
"No way. How did they find us? We shouldn't have landed." Leo yelled as he pulled out a sledge hammer with a three pound head. Piper pulled out Katoptris and Coach Hedge got out his tree club. I pulled out my coin and flipped it. The heavy weight of the javelin felt reassuring in my hand. Then we all charged towards the earthborn. The two kids at the other end turned dressed similarly in breast plates over purple shirts with blue jeans. Their spears ready or at least the girl's spear was ready. I think it was a girl but with the armor it was hard to tell. Yet she looks so familiar. _Memories later I_ told myself b_eat up earth born now_. I ran one through and sliced through another. The girl seemed to be holding her own and the other kid a boy maybe suddenly got his act together and started to fight. Coach Hedge had gone psycho and was hitting an earthborn over the head and calling it a cupcake. Leo and Piper had teamed up and were hitting an earth born from both sides. Suddenly there was a startled cry and the sound of wood snapping.

Hazel pov

When the mud men charged I thought we are in trouble. Then I heard more footsteps and thought we are so dead. Then suddenly a fawn was hitting an earth born with a club that had twigs still attached to it and three youths were starting to fight. I couldn't see them well but they all seemed well dressed like they were coming from a party. Then my mind pushed those thoughts out of my head and I focused on the fight. Dodge a mud spear, stab with my own, and retreat as the creature lunged forward, I move through the blows I have practiced in training a hundred times when suddenly another mud man appears from nowhere and snaps my spear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 in one day

Suddenly Jason was there. His sword flying up and down so fast I couldn't see the blade fully but then the arms fell off. The thing must have been stupid because all it said was "bye by arms" before crumbling to dust. I looked at him wide eyes he had disappeared a month before and now here he was again. He looked at me and recognition flashed in his eyes but why? We knew each other so why did he look so surprised, then his eyes locked on my shirt. It was the normal purple one every one wore so why was he so interested?

"Yo, Jason now that we helped these people can we go?" A curly haired Latino boy called out he was holding a sledgehammer and looked like he could use it. He looked exactly like Sammy but that was not possible.

"Jason we have to go Thailas waiting for us, and I don't know how long until the pilot comes to her senses and realizes she has a famous man in her helicopter." A pretty girl stood next to the Sammy look-a-like, a glowing bronze knife in her hand. I looked around besides the three there was also a fawn in a canary colored pair of sweat pants.

"Jason Grace where have you been?" I say suddenly anger that he has been gone so long. Every one stare at me even Ben who looks relatively ok.

"How do you know me and where are we? I stare at him

"Is this a joke? Jason I'm Hazel your friend from the fifth consort." I switch to Latin suddenly as to have a privet conversation. But the moment I do Jason backs up to the others. "Jason wait can't you come and talk?"

"We haven't got time and where would we go?" The pretty girl said.

"Wait Piper look at their shirts there're purple and they spoke Latin." Jason said.

"Like that boy the Cyclopes ate." Sammy look-a-like said. Now it was getting creepy

"Let's go and talk and we go in five minutes." Jason said the two including the fawn nodded accepting Jason verdict.

"Good let's go then." Ben said leading us all to the door which opened and we walked on through the fields and across the river to the camp.

Every one stopped and stared. The two kids with Jason moved closer to him and the fawn walked close by watching and holding up his club.

Suddenly a ghost stepped forwarded agitated.

"You should not have brought them here they are _insert the roman word for Greeks_."

"What?" Asked the girl, Piper.

"He called us Greeks." Jason said

"So?" Sammy Look-A-Like said like that was perfectly fine with him.

"So it's an insult." Ben said

"What if you're..." Sammy look alike started to talk

"What's your name?" I ask at the same time Jason growls "Leo."

"Leo Valdes" Leo says. So not Sammy but maybe a relative.

"Hazel what is going on?"

We all look up and see Reyna walking up to us metal greyhounds at her side.

"Cool automatons." Leo suddenly says. The dogs wag their tails slightly.

"Jason you have returned."

"Returned where? What is this place?"

"Camp Jupiter what have you forgotten us in a month?"

"Actually yes I can't remember anything before waking up with Leo and Piper."

That explains a lot. Why he didn't remember me or why he didn't know where we were.

"Come on we should go see if Octavian know something."

"Octavian who's he."

"Augury he tells the future through entrails."

"Don't you just have an oracle?"

"Cute but no."

We lead them through the city to the temples and up a hill to the largest temple. All the way they look around in wonder. Finally I get the courage to talk to Piper. What comes out is a really dumb question. "Why are you dressed for a party?" Piper sighs and looks annoyed

"My mother decided us all needed new wardrobes so we could fight a giant."

"Your mother?"

Wow she is nothing like the other daughters of Venus I met. She does not seem to care that her dress is a mess and her hair is knotted.

We finally get to the temples and soon find Octavian tearing apart a stuffed bear. Jason, Leo, and Piper all stare at him like he is crazy. Which he is.

"Octavian do you have any answer to the reason Jason has been missing?" Reyna asks

"No nothing" he said not looking up "we will find him but you must start thinking about a new partner."

"Octavian looks at me"

"By the Gods! Jason your back!" The look on his face made me want to laugh.

"Not for long us," He gestured to the two other demigods and the fawn. "Have to get to the wolf house, Gaea is rising and we have to stop her. She plans to kill me and make it look like it was the Greeks fault."

"So you have been a prisoner of the Greeks. We must declare war at once! You know where they are?" Octavian looked excited but I was more concern why did Gaea want a war between demigods and what was this about Greeks? No they weren't keeping m prisoner and we have to go or my sister's troops will die."

I couldn't resist "your sister?"

He looked uncomfortable "yah she's a hunter of Artemis and Daughter of the Greek form of Jupiter.

"Oh" was all I could say

"We'll come back one this is done but if we don't go now Hera will be destroyed."

And with that the four ran down the hill and out of the camp I heard the sound of helicopter blades and then is faded away.

I know the ending is crap but I am sick so not thinking to good. Hoped you liked it. Sorry about the lateness for all who favorite or put on alert. I also thank my reviewers who pointed out a lot of mistakes. I am not great at spelling and never had a real grammar lesson so sorry if it is bad in that department. I am working on Trickster's Choice but it is taking time now that I am in school.

Olivecat


End file.
